fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Cyril
Summary Dylan Cyril is an OC (Original Character) created by Dragon Tran. He comes from a series by the name of S.A.F.E. He is the leader of the "Five Tiger Generals". Background Dylan was one of the founders of S.A.F.E and was self-appointed as the leader of the "Five Tiger Generals.". He leads S.A.F.E in combat, strategy and council while his best friend, Cristina, a scientist and engineer is in charge of equipment and enhancements for the entirety of S.A.F.E. Personality Dylan shows himself to be a prominent, serious and poignant member of S.A.F.E with undying loyalty. Beneath his exterior, he cares deeply for those that are close to him and would risk anything to acquire their safety. A very smart strategy, Dylan knows how to manipulate weak minds to his control and does so often. Power and Stats Tier : 8-C ('''With equipment.), 5-B (With the "'''Attentäter")' '''Name : '''Dylan Cyril '| '''General Yun '''Origin : S.A.F.E Gender : '''Male '''Age : '''20 | 30 '''Classification : '''Human | Agent of '''S.A.F.E Attack Potency : Building Level '(Personal missile launcher can take out houses.) | '''Small Planet Level '(Slashed 'Final EXCELSIS DEO '''into nothing. The machine was as big as Earth.) '''Range : '''Normal human range. Several hundred yards with firearms. Planetary distance with '''Attentäter. ' 'Speed : Massively Hypersonic+ | Speed of Light '(Can keep up with '''Final EXCELSIS DEO.) Durability : Building Level+ | Small Planet Level '(Caught and took '''Final EXCELSIS DEO's '''blade head on.) '''Stamina : '''Inhuman. (Can sprint with speeding vehicles for a very long time and fight while doing so.) '''Lifting Strength : Superhuman '| 'Class P '(Lifted 'Final EXCELSIS DEO's '''blade.) '''Striking Strength : Class KJ '(Busted walls before and large steel doors.) | 'Class NJ '(Punched and cracked 'Final EXCELSIS DEO's '''armor.) '''Standard Equipment : '''Custom MK14. Enhanced '''Corrosive Blade. '(The sword corrodes anything it slices through like acid.) Various grenades and explosives. Custom MK23 SOCOM. Custom Beretta 93R. Modified Ruger Hawkeye. Boxes of '''Cleverfield. (Cleverfield boxes carry four small spheres that the S.A.F.E agents can chew and swallow to repair wounds and injuries. Eating all four allows for broken spines to be repaired and heavy wounds to regenerate.) Intelligence : 'Has an IQ of 190. Very perceptive and great problem solver. A natural strategist and can predict enemies intentions if given the chance to study them, even during a fight. '''Power and Abilities : '''Very skilled martial arts and swordsman. Very proficient at shooting firearms. Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, flexibility. Very clairvoyant. '''Weakness : '''None notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques : ' '''Attentäter : Attentäter '''is the German word for Assassin. The '''Attentäter '''is a core that spreads along the body of the wielder, making a sort of exoskeleton suit that massively enhances one's fighting power. It covers the entire body and provides a visor that allows the user to see consistently updated data and will even assist in suggesting how to defeat an enemy after studying the movement of the opponent. It allows Dylan to fire '''Vaporizer Beams from his palms that are connected to an energy supply of electrolytes which is converted into radiated energy to fire. The beams can be made into blades as well. It also allows the user to teleport the distance of their perimeter on their map. The perimeter length is about 100 yards around the user. Energy Consumption : 'Dylan holds the ability to consume energy from other objects and even other people. He can literally search electrolytes within a human body and absorb a person dry of them. He can also absorb other types of energy which are converted into what he can use. '''Energy Sword : '''Using his electrolytes, Dylan can create his energy blade. It keeps it's corrosive properties and gains him more energy after each cut. '''Charged Vaporizer Beams : '''Vaporizer Beams but deadlier. Other '''Notable Victories : ' 'Notable Losses : ' 'Notable Draws : ' '''Key : Base | Suit Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Chi Users Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Humans